Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XX
300px|right Wędrując przez piąty taras, poeci słyszą głosy słwiące przykłady ubóstwa i pobłażliwości; tutaj spotykają Hugona Kapeta, który wspomina swoich potomków i wymienia przykłady ukaranego skąpstwa. W pewnym momencie góra czyśćcowa drży w posadach. 1 Z mocniejszą wolą trudno iść w zawody, :Więc wbrew mym chęciom, ale jemu gwoli, :Niesytą gąbkę dobywałem z wody. 4 Ruszyłem; dróżką swobodną, powoli, :Wzdłuż ścian, prawie się ocierając o wał, :W dalszą Wódz ze mną odprawił się kolej. 7 Bo lud, co w kroplach przez oczy folgował :Złemu, wszechświata brudzącemu lica, :Aż do krawędzi gościniec zajmował. 10 Bądź ty przeklęta, prastara Wilczyca! :Większy łup bierzesz niż inne zwierzęta, :A chuć się twoja nigdy nie nasyca. 13 O Niebo, w wirach twoich jest zamknięta :Moc, która losu przewodzi odmianie; :Kiedyż ten przyjdzie, co potwór opęta? 16 Szliśmy powolnie i pomiarkowanie, :A jam na duchy poglądał w przechodzie, :Zważając to ich przebolesne łkanie. 19 „Maryjo!" — wołał leżący na przodzie, :A była w głosie taka rzewna trwoga, :Jako niewiasty wołanie w porodzie. 22 Głos ciągnął dalej: „Byłaś ty uboga, :Co się widziało po stajence lichej, :Gdzieś powijała Wcielonego Boga". 25 Inny głos mówił: „Nie znałeś ty pychy, :Dobry Fabrycy, i z ubóstwem cnotę :Wolałeś niźli z występkiem przepychy". 28 Ze słów tych taką czerpałem ochotę, :Że mię poniosła nagle ruchu żywość, :Ażebym poznał mówiącą istotę. 31 A głos ów znowu sławił dobrotliwość, :Przez którą dziewkom skłonionym na zgubę :Mikołaj dziewczą ocalił poczciwość. 34 „O duszo, której słowa takie lube, :Powiedz, kim byłaś? Czemu sama jedna :Czynów szlachetnych wypominasz chlubę? 37 U mnie twa mowa odpłatę wyjedna, :Jeśli tam wrócę, dobiec drogi krótkiej, :Która już dąży do swojego sedna". 40 „Odpowiem tobie — rzekł duch — nie z pobudki :Czekanych pociech, lecz że w twoim ciele :Żywym niezwykłych Łask oglądam skutki. 43 We mnie swój korzeń miało podłe ziele, :Co tak zarosło chrześcijańskie ogrody, :Że owoc zdusi, gdy kto nie wypiele. 46 Gdyby moc większą miały Flandrii grody, :Już by mu była zemsta wymierzona; :Ja też u Boga tej dlań proszę szkody. 49 Nosiłem miano Kapeta Hugona; :Od synów moich: Filipa z Ludwikiem, :Na nowo teraz Francja jest rządzona. 52 Rodzic w Paryżu niegdyś był rzeźnikiem: :Gdy dawnych królów zgasło pokolenie :Aż do jednego, który zakonnikiem 55 Chciał żyć, rząd w moje dostał się dzierżenie. :Z dobytku tego taka wnet drużyna, :Tak mi urosły potęga i mienie, 58 Że do korony wdowiej głowę syna :Mojego jako następcy podano; :Odeń święcona rasa się zaczyna. 61 Jak długo wielkie prowansalskie wiano :Nie zdjęło z rodu mego uczciwości, :Znano w nim lichość, lecz zbrodni nie znano. 64 Gwałtem i kłamstwem począł swoje złości :Rozbójcze; za czym pobrał za pokutę :Ponthieu, Normandii i Gaskonii włości. 67 Wpadł do Italii Karol; za pokutę :Wziął Konradyna sobie na ofiarę, :Tomasza w niebo posłał — za pokutę. 70 Lecz widzę czasu dopełnioną miarę: :Inny się Karol z Francji wysforuje, :Aby dał poznać siebie i swą wiarę, 73 Bez miecza wyjdzie: włócznią on wojuje :Iskariotową, którą, gdy się złoży, :Brzuch wypuczony Florencji rozpruje. 76 Nie ziemi — grzechu i wstydu przymnoży, :A tym się bardziej w tej hańbie umaże, :Ile że sam ją między lekkie łoży. 79 Innego widzę jeńcem na galarze; :Wolny, wnet córki na targu pozbędzie, :Jak pozbywają niewolnic korsarze. 82 Chciwości, w jakim dusze wikłasz błędzie! :Trucizna twoja tak w me plemię wnika, :Że nie ma nawet własnej krwi na względzie. 85 Na ulgę hańby, która nas potyka, :Widzę w Alagna wschodzącą liliją :I Chrystowego więzy namiestnika. 88 Widzę, powtórnie szydem go okryją, :Podadzą z żółci i octu napoje, :Między żywymi łotrami zabiją. 91 Widzę, jak nowy Piłat chuci swoje :Niesyte zwraca na nowe bezprawie :I chciwość wnosi w święcone podwoje. 94 O Panie, kiedyż oczy me zabawię :Tą zemstą, która, skryta w tajemnicy, :Osładza gniew twój, nim zabłyśnie w jawie?... 97 To, com powiedział o Oblubienicy :Ducha Świętego i o co w sumiennej :Pytałeś chęci, wiedz, że dla różnicy 100 Znaczeń śpiewamy jeno w porze dziennej; :Natomiast, skoro dzienne światło skona, :W śpiewaniu naszym rodzaj brzmi odmienny. 103 Przypominamy wtedy Pigmaliona, :Jak ojcobójcą, zdrajcą i zbrodniarzem :Chciwość zrobiła go nienasycona. 106 Skąpstwo Midasa opowieścią karzem, :Jak się dopytał biedy żądzą złota :I został wiecznym głupstwa luminarzem. 109 Tu brzmi rozgłośnie Achana głupota, :Co sobie łupy przywłaszczył krom prawa, :Za co go Jozue pozbawił żywota. 112 Safirę z mężem na wstyd się podawa, :O stratowanym śpiewa Heliodorze; :W krąg oblatuje tę górę niesława 115 Twojej niewinnej śmierci, Polidorze! :Śpiew Krassusowi brzmi urągowiskiem: :»Powiedz no, jaki smak w złotym likworze?« 118 Jeden wysokim, drugi głosem niskiem :Wywodzi, w miarę, jaka myśl go wzruszy: :Zatem to z większym, to z mniejszym naciskiem. 121 Dobre przykłady, co w naszej katuszy :Brzmią, nie sam jeden głoszę, lecz z tej strony :Nie było innej śpiewającej duszy". 124 Jużem pożegnał ów cień rozżalony :I jako sił mych starczyło napięcie, :Z wodzem się parłem w wyższe regiony, 127 Kiedy się wstrzęsła góra w tym momencie :Jak od wielkiego mnącego ciała; :Więc ścierpłem jak człek, co idzie na ścięcie. 130 Pewnie tak góra delijska nie drżała, :Nim w niej uwiła swe gniazdo Latona, :Gdzie dwoje źrenic nieba spowijała. 133 Potem zakrzykła wrzawa podniesiona; :Jam struchlał, aż Mistrz słowem mię ochłośnie: :„Póki cię wiodę, obawa twa płona". 136 „Chwała w niebiesiech Bogu!" —jednogłośnie :Śpiewały chóry, a tak blisko, że mi :Pieśń brzmiała w uszach jasno i donośnie. 139 Staliśmy w miejscu niepewni i niemi, :Jak słyszący je raz pierwszy pasterze; :Aż ustał śpiew ten razem z drżeniem ziemi. 142 Mistrz mój znów świętą drogę przedsiębierze; :Patrzym po marach leżących na drodze, :Ciągle nucących swe rzewne pacierze. 145 Nigdy mię jeszcze nie bodła tak srodze :Ciekawość, rzeczy przenurtować ciemnie, :Jeśli dziś dobrze w to pamięcią godzę, 148 Jaka naówczas — zda się — była we mnie. :Ale z pośpiechu zapytać nie śmiałem, :A samo przez się dociekać daremnie, 151 Przeto zalękłem się i zadumałem. Czyściec 20